Sin
|gender = Female |affiliation = R.A.I.D. |game = Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |voice actor = |status = Alive}} Sinthea Schmidt, better known as Sin, is the leader of R.A.I.D. and the daughter of Johann Schmidt, the dreaded founder of HYDRA. Biography Sin allied herself with the Taskmaster and King Cobra in their conflict against S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cobra informed her that their troops were in position in New York City, and that they would unleash chaos on her orders. She commented that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not know what hit them. Taskmaster informed her that Stage One was active. She then ordered them to follow the plan and watch their enemies defeat themselves. Cobra stated that Captain America would not give in so easily. She replied that the "star-spangled idiot" would be scrambling for his shield when his precious country came crashing down around him. As R.A.I.D.'s soldiers attacked New York, she sent Shockwave on a mission to cause as much chaos as possible to distract S.H.I.E.L.D. and ordered him to collect his pay electronically through dummy accounts so thatb it could not be traced back to her. She then sent R.A.I.D. forces to infiltrate Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., S.H.I.E.L.D.'s R & D facility, and steal three nuclear warheads powered by Iso-8, each one powerful enough to destroy an entire city. This was a success, but Captain America and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team began pursuing them during their escape. Taskmaster's men diverted them from the real destination of the stolen weapons. Sin ordered him to place Bernhold Renner, the S.H.I.E.L.D. analyst they had taken hostage, at the now rigged base as a trap, since Rogers would not be able to resist a rescue mission. Taskmaster was defeated by Rogers and Sin informed King Cobra of this. She insisted that others needed to be sent to take care of Rogers. Cobra replied that he had friends who were looking forward to crushing the life out of him. He sent U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. to team up with R.A.I.D. in Washington, D.C. and increase pressure on S.H.I.E.L.D., beginning Stage Two. While R.A.I.D., the Serpent Society and U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. attacked Washington, Sin contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and ordered him to give her what she wanted. When he asked her who she was, she replied that her father called her "Sin", a name she found fitting. Fury refused to negotiate with terrorists, but she hinted that giving her what she wanted would end the crisis. Fury asked what it was and she replied that she wanted more Iso-8. Fury told her that he would not give it to her and that if she gave back what she took she would live to see tomorrow. She promised to give it back and ended the communication, laughing maniacally. Rogers defeated Puff Adder, who was leading the Serpent Society troops in Washington, and took him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Black Widow interrogated him and persuaded him to reveal the location of the stolen warheads, which was a R.A.I.D. base in Washington. Before they could infiltrate the base, Sin ordered an attack on President Matthew Ellis's security detail. Her troops compromised all routes out of the city, but Rogers managed to rescue Ellis by transporting him to the Helicarrier. Fury briefed Rogers, Romanoff and Sam Wilson on Sin's demands and Rogers wondered why she would ask for more Iso-8 when she has already proven she could take it. Romanoff agreed that she had both the manpower and firepower to take more and Wilson believed she was misdirecting them. Rogers theorised that if they thought Iso-8 was her target they would go into a defensive stance. They decided to call her bluff and put defensive forces on their sites. Fury instructed Rogers to find her and end the crisis.Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game Relationships Family *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Father Allies *R.A.I.D. **Tony Masters/Taskmaster **Lancaster Sneed/Shockwave *Serpent Society **Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra **Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder **Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Bernhold Renner *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Matthew Ellis Behind the Scenes *Drew Pearce has written at least three drafts for future or potential Marvel One-Shots, one of which features Sin.Drew Pearce Teases CROSSBONES AND SIN Marvel One-Shot References External Links * * Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Villains Category:R.A.I.D. Operatives